Life Of A Teen
by Blue Bandanna Girl
Summary: Human Turtles. A new school. New faces. How will Raphael settle to this new life style? And what is up with that D.J. guy? Only time will tell.
1. New School, New Friends

Weariness hung over him. It was all he could do not to throw up. He groaned and rolled over to his side. A sharp pain ran up his leg and he silently cursed. He looked around and yawned.

"Raph! Get off the floor!" a voice said. Raph looked up, his cold amber eyes meeting the flaming silver eyes of his younger sister's. "Come on! We got school ya lazy bum!"

"Get out of my room pipsqueak." He growled lifting himself off of the floor. She sneered down at him and marched out.

Raph uncurled himself from the blanket and stood up. He quickly threw on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He ran a hand threw his messy dark brown hair and flexed his muscles a couple of times. When he was satisfied with his look he threw on a black leather jacket and walked out of his room.

He looked down the stairs, and placed a hand on the railway. He lifted himself off of the floor and jumped down to the first floor. He landed with a muffled thud.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around. The kitchen was a neat tidy one. It had and isle in it, and at one of the stools surrounding the isle was his younger sister, eating a bowl full of cheerios.

He walked over to the sleek black fridge and opened it, pulling out an apple and biting into it. He then pulled out the container of orange juice, and got a tall glass from the cupboard and poured the juice into it. He quickly downed it and placed the empty glass in the sink and the juice back into the fridge.

"You kids excited for your first day off school?" a cheerful voice asked. Raph turned towards the entrance of the kitchen and saw a tall lean man standing there. The man had neatly cut black hair and amber eyes. His eyes crinkled at the corners, showing many years of laughter on his face.

"No." said Raph coldly. His sister shrugged and continued eating her bowl of cheerios.

"Well, when I went to that school, I had a blast. I'm sure you two will too."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm in middle school. Not high school, Dad."

"Well, Rachel I'm sure you'll have a great time too." Dad said. Rachel rolled her eyes and continued eating her cheerios. "Now, how about we hurry up and get on our way to school!" Raph and Rachel looked at each other eyes widened in horror. They both knew where this was going. "Onto the party mobile!" their dad exclaimed happily.

"No!" Raph and Rachel shouted. They both made a wild dash for the door but were stopped by their dad.

"Then how about the limo?"

TMNT

Raph looked down at the little piece of paper he was currently holding. He then looked at the door. "Room 201…." He murmured. He reached out to open the door, when a blonde teenager opened it. The teen looked up at him with baby blue eyes that sparkled with laughter and life.

"Hola dude!" the teen exclaimed. "Right this way now! No need to be shy! We've been waitin' for ya!" the teen dragged Raph into the classroom and smiled and placed him in front of the teacher's desk.

"Welcome our new class mate, dudes!" the teen shouted pumping his fist in the air. Silence followed. The teacher sighed and stood up.

"Mr. Truscott, please take your seat." The teacher said to the bouncing teen that immediately obeyed. "Well class. Today we have a new student. This is Raphael Wilneff. Now Mr. Wilneff if you don't mind taking a seat next to Mr. Hamato."

The teacher gestured to a lone teen sitting in the back. He had light brown hair with blonde streaks running through it. If the boy hadn't opened his eyes when his name was called, Raph might have thought he was dead. The boy looked up at Raph with emotionless brown eyes. He seemed to study Raph before closing his eyes again.

Mr. Truscott raised his hand. "Can the new dude sit by me?" he asked bouncing in his seat. Half the class looked at the teacher, who nodded his head.

"Just leave his ears on, Mr. Truscott." The blonde teen nodded. Raph carefully took a seat beside him.

"Name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, Mike, or Mikester. What do you go by?"

"Raph."

"Can I call you Raphie?"

"No."

"Can I call you Ralph?"

"No." It was going to be a long day Raph thought.

TMNT

"Ok dude. Our school has a very pacific seating plan for the cafeteria. There is the Jocks, Cheerleaders, Loners, Goths, Emos, Geeks, Nerds, Wiz kids, Cool kids, and then the new kids." Explained Mikey pointing to each table in time. "You dude, would normally sit with the new kid crowd but not today. You can hang with me at the cool kids table."

Raph blinked and allowed Mikey to drag him over to the "cool" table. The kid from earlier was sitting there talking with a pretty girl with brown eyes. The guy, Hamato, looked up at Raph then at Mikey.

"Bringing the new kid over here?" he asked.

"Be nice Leo," said the girl with brown eyes. "He seems nice enough." The girl seemed to be scanning him with her brown eyes, her eyes running over his well developed muscles, with a hungry look. She tossed her brown hair behind her shoulder. "I'm Nellie. This is Leonardo," she poked him playfully, "That's Donatello," she pointed to a shy looking teen with black hair and soft brown eyes, "And that over there is Jenny." She finished pointing to a small girl with honey colored eyes and bright green hair hiding behind Donatello.

"Ahem. Are you not forgetting someone? Or someone's?" a deep, luxurious, voice said from behind Nellie. Nellie turned and smiled.

"Oh! I did not notice you two there," said Nellie. She turned back to Raph. "AND these two are Marie," a pretty blonde girl with aqua blue eyes waved at Raph, which he awkwardly returned, "And her older brother, D.J…." Nellie trailed off, her eyes filling with lust as she gazed at D.J. D.J was tall, muscular, and handsome. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with blazing orange eyes. He glared at Raph with a disapproving look.

Nellie scooted away from Leo. Marie sat down, where Nellie had been and wrapped her arms around Leo. As if instinctively Leo wrapped one arm around Marie's shoulders, almost possessively. D.J. sat down beside Donatello and Jenny. Mikey pulled Raph and forced him to sit between Marie, and Mikey himself.

Mikey joked all lunchtime long, and everyone excluding Leo and D.J. tried to make Raph feel welcomed. Other kids at the other tables glanced over at Raph, as if judging him silently. A couple times, a cheerleader or two would walk past Raph, giggling, and winking at him.

By the end of the day, Raph was fitting in more. And Leo and D.J. had started to warm up to him. A tiny bit.

TMNT

A commotion in the front schoolyard drew Raph's attention away from the book he was looking at. He got up and walked to the front of the school and his mouth dropped open. There, in the parking lot, was a beautiful, red Ferrari convertible. And sitting in the drivers seat was Raph's dad.

He looked over at Raph and waved. "Hey. Like your new car?" he asked. Raph could only stare in shock. He gently placed a hand on the car then blinked himself back into the present.

"My car…" he said, the words coming from his mouth didn't seem to fit. He looked back up at his dad then back at the car. "My car." The words seemed to fit now that the shock had settled. His dad held up the keys and threw them towards Raph, who caught them with ease.

"Wanna take her home?"

Raph smirked and nodded. His dad got out of the driver's seat and allowed Raph to sit in it. Raph waited for his dad to get into the passenger seat, before he started the engine. It let out a low rumble and Raph heard a few "_oohs_" from the crowd. He looked around and caught Leo and Marie looking at him.

Leo looked indifferent, while Marie was smiling over at him. They were sitting on top on a blue camero. Marie waved over at him, and this time he returned the wave naturally. Leo glared at Raph, before he looked away and began moving Marie's hair around.

Raph shrugged and backed up. Things were looking up.

TMNT

A/n: Ok. I do not like this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. T.T Well what matters if you the readers liked it. I hoped you did. Reviews are loved, and crit is welcomed. Flames will be sent back at you, and anon flames will be deleted. I am new to writing TMNT fanfiction and I hoped you liked it. Reviews bring the next chapters faster.

l

l

l

l

\ l /

V


	2. Day 2 of School

A/n: Wow! Two reviews for the first chapter! And they liked it! I am so happy! I was afraid it was going to be hated…. T.T But it's not! Yay! So anyway…

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah Some weird legal stuff blah blah blah I don't own TMNT.

TMNT

Raph looked around the cafeteria. Mikey wasn't there. And the cool kid table didn't look to inviting at the moment. He turned towards the new kid table and sat5 down and began to pick at his food.

"Ahem."

Raph turned around and saw Marie standing there. "Yea?"

She looked down at him. "Why aren't you sitting with us?" she asked. Raph shrugged. A couple of cheerleaders had stopped to see what was happening. They began whispering to each other excitedly.

"Well, come on! It isn't good for your image to be seen at the new kid table," Marie said pulling Raph up. She led Raphael over to the cool table and sat him down next to Jenny. Jenny looked at Raph with her wide eyes.

"Umm. Hi?" Raphael said, a tad uncomfortable at the current situation. Leo and D.J. were glaring at him from across the table, and Nellie was watching him over the rim of her cup.

Marie smiled and turned to Don. "So Donnie how was the test?"

Don shrugged. "Easy. I mean, I didn't even have to think about the questions. Even Mikey could have aced it." Everyone, excluding Raphael, snorted and fell into fits of laughter.

"I don't get it," Raph said stirring his yogurt.

"Well . . . Mikey isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer," explained Nellie, shrugging slightly before taking a sip of her drink.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce the fact that Mikey is standing behind you?" Everyone froze while Marie held back a giggle. Nellie turned around to see Mikey glaring at her, hands upon his hips, and one eyebrow raised.

TMNT

"I'm the Berlin Wall, I'm a communist  
You're a wrecking ball in a summer dress  
You're the horizon line, I'm the last sunset  
I might be going down but I'm not set yet  
I'm as white as a ghost, digging foolish gold  
I will man my post but I wont do as I'm told  
I've got a purple heart from a bloody war  
I cant take it anymore, more, more  
They say that good things come to those who wait  
But if you snooze then you lose  
So don't hesitate

Outta sight, outta mind, outta luck, outta wine  
Don't you say that I'm out of my fucking mind  
I've been talking trash but it ain't my fault  
Every time I move somebody's in my spot

You've got nowhere to go  
I know, I know, I know  
Its only you and me  
But good things come in three

You be April Stevens, Ill be April Wine  
You be Israel, I will be Palestine  
Come on Teach Me Tiger, come on and show me tricks  
Let me take my time and take a couple lazy licks

Are you feeling blue?  
Through & through & through  
Where we find you now?  
Around, around, around

All the dirty blondes, playing blue-eyed soul  
You wont hear our songs on your radio  
Every note we sing cant be solid gold  
Every boy cant be Romeo

They say that good things come  
To those who wait  
Good things come  
If you take the bait  
In a rummage sale  
At the Sally Ann!  
Everything is cheap  
Love should last a life  
Or at least a year!  
But it lasts a week  
I'm the Berlin Wall  
And that ain't all!  
I'm a total mess  
You're a wrecking ball  
I'm a wrecking ball!  
In a summer dress!"

Raphael covered his ears as Mikey sang horribly off key and out of tune. He had offered to give Mikey a drive home. Sadly, he did not know that Mikey was a fan of Joel Plaskett. And the radio had decided to add to Raphael's torture and play "Through and Through and Through."

"C'mon dude! Sing with me!" Mikey chirped waiting for the radio commercials to get over. Raph shook his head.

"I don't sing." He growled under his breath.

Mikey looked down for a second when his face light up. "Dude! It's Leo!" he chirped pointing to the blue camero driving past them. He caught Leo's eyes in Leo's rear view mirror. Leo sped up and Raph growled. "Dude! Let's race him!" said Mikey bouncing in his seat.

Raph thought for a second and watched as Leo grew farther, and farther away. Just as Mikey thought Raph was going to ignore Leo's challenge, Raph sped up the car.

"Woo hoo!" exclaimed Mikey throwing his hands up in the air. They began to catch up to Leo. Once they were side by side, Raph saluted Leo, before taking the lead. He glanced in his rear view mirror and saw Leo take a turn to the left.

"Ahhh… He didn't wanna race," moaned Mikey sliding down in his seat. Raphael eased up on the gas pedal and slowed down.

TMNT

A/n: And another sucky chapter. I am ashamed. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and help sped up the updates. Why? Because it keeps me thinking of this story.


	3. The Band

A/n: I do not own the lyrics or TMNT. I am using the lyrics for Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi in this. Bon Jovi is awesome, and I don't own them.

Raph groaned silently as the loud, horrible, music filled the room. It clashed and echoed around in his head causing him to let out a low angry growl.

Mikey smiled and mouthed 'Isn't this great?' Raph glared at the blond teen and silently vowed to take Mikey to a doctor to get his brain checked after this.

The music stopped and Raph looked up at the stage, where he saw Leo holding a cord that had been plugged into the speaker system. 'Just great,' thought Raph. 'Now Mr. Perfect is going to show them how to play, and then he'll lecture everyone.'

Mikey's grin grew wider, if that was even possible, and Mikey ran over to the stage and leaped up next to Leo and picked up a bass. He strummed it a couple times, and the previous people on the stage got off. Leo picked up a guitar and looked at Mikey. They nodded and Mikey whistled.

Don, D.J., and Marie appeared from behind stage. Marie looked at the instruments and smiled. She ran onto stage dragging Don and D.J. on with her. Raph saw Marie's mouth talking and he could only guess at what she was saying. Leo nodded and replied. D.J. nodded and picked up another guitar and Marie stood behind a keyboard, while Don tapped a few notes out on the drum set.

Raph raised an eyebrow. Leo began strumming softly and Don began tapping his drumsticks. It was a soft, light melody. It steadily grew louder and harder. Then it turned into a full-fledged rock song.

Once upon a time,

Not so long ago.

Tommy used to work on the docks

Unions been on strike

He's down on his luck it's tough

So tough

Gina works the diner all day

Working for her man

She brings home her pay for love

For love

She says, "We got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We got each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot

We're halfway there

Living on a prayer

Take my hand we'll make it I swear

Livin' on a prayer

Raph tapped his foot in time with the music. He wouldn't admit it to Leo's face but Leo really could sing. Leo gave Jon Bon Jovi a run for his money. And they were all playing the music like professionals.

Tommy got his six string in hock,

Now he's holding in

What he used to make it talk so tough

Gina dreams of running away

When she cries in the night

Tommy whispers "Baby it's ok

Someday."

We got to hold on to what we got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot

We're half way there

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear

Livin' on a prayer.

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you got

We're half way there

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear

Livin' on a prayer.

They finished and Leo shot a smirk at the other band that had been playing. "And that is what real rock and roll sounds like." Raph groaned. Now Leo was going to lecture them.

Bon Jovi 4ever

"Do you play any instruments?" The question shook Raph out of his thoughts, and he looked over to see Jenny. She blinked her honey colored eyes. This had been the first time Jenny had actually talked around him. Her voice was soft and quiet, the opposite of her bright green hair.

"I play a bit of bass." Raph said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Mikey popped up from somewhere and smiled.

"Good instrument, eh mate?" asked Mikey, pulling off a good Australian accent. Raph looked around for a trap door Mikey must have jumped up from, but could see none.

"How the 'ell didja get here?" asked Raph.

"Well… When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they go to-" Raph placed his hand over Mikey's mouth.

"Not wha' I meant," he growled. When Raph removed his hand, Mikey was grinning.

Jenny shook her head. "Well, maybe you should try and play with Mikey and the others sometime." With that said, Jenny walked off. Mikey began nodding his head vigorously.

"You, dude, are gonna have ta jam with us sometime!" Mikey said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Raph shook his head and headed off to his next class, which only Marie and Nellie shared with him.

TMNT

A/n: Ok… That last part was a bit odd. Did Raph like it I wonder…… -gets hit in the back of the head by human Raph- 0.0 I shut my mouth now…. Please leave a review on the way out. If ya don't, yer a free loader! –smiles- I deleted the original ending cause it was even suckier.


End file.
